


Unasked Questions

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brief Mention of Past Carly/Diggle, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Angst, Obsession with Deadshot, Revenge, Romance, after sex - Freeform, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and John have been sleeping together, and he wants them to work on creating a committed relationship. She tells him what she needs for that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked Questions

“Mind if I stay?” John said softly, his head turned toward hers as they lay in her bed. They were sweaty still, catching their breath.

“You know that you can stay,” she said.

John paused. “It means we’re different, doesn’t it? When I stop asking?”

Felicity turned toward him, leaned in, her lips close to his. “Don’t you want us to be… different?”

“You know I want to be with you,” he said, pulling her closer, his hand wrapping gently around her upper arm.

“I know you’re scared to be with me,” she answered. Her voice was kind, understanding, but it didn’t soften the truth of it.

He looked up at the ceiling, away from her. “Everyone I’ve tried to be with….”

“They couldn’t handle your obsession with finding Deadshot. Not that I blame you for being obsessed.”

John sighed. “They didn’t want to take second place to revenge. And they shouldn’t have to.” He turned back toward her. “ _You_ shouldn’t have to.”

“So don’t put me second,” she said, half order and half question.

“I don’t. But you know that I can’t give up on him.”

“Of course I know.”

John grimaced. “You know, Carly once woke me up. She said I was mumbling Deadshot’s name in my sleep. That’s pathetic, right? I should be saying my girlfriend’s name in my sleep. Instead, I’m scaring the hell out of her.” His voice rasped, and then he swallowed, thickly.

“It wasn't just about that, was it? You were lying to her. And to all the other women you’ve dated since,” Felicity said. “That’s not an accusation. The work we do with Oliver, for this city, we can’t tell people. But you can’t show someone who you are if they only see a little part of your life.”

“And we know each other’s secrets,” John said. 

“Oh, I still have plenty of secrets. I'm very mysterious, thank you very much. But it is true that we don’t have to hide from each other.”

John nodded. It was true.

“But if we try this,” Felicity added, “There are definitely some things I need to know.”

“Of course.” John tried not to look worried.

“We all take risks for our missions. But if you had to choose between me and Deadshot – if you had to intentionally sacrifice my life to kill him -- would you do it?”

John winced. “How can you think that about me?”

“I just need to hear it.”

“I would never sacrifice your life, Felicity. Not for revenge, and not for anything else.” John looked horrified at the thought that she might even wonder this.

“Would you sacrifice Oliver’s?”

“Of course not.” He had pulled away from her by now.

“One more question,” she said, inching closer to him. “Would you sacrifice your own life if it meant getting Deadshot?”

John stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. “So that’s what this conversation is really about?” he said, relief mingling with frustration. “That was a hell of a way to make your argument.”

She moved to lie on her side, and her gaze on him was, for once, like steel. “I know you can’t rest until you have justice for what Deadshot did. I would never ask you to forget that. But I’m not going to do this if revenge is the only thing you’re living for.”

“I don’t have a death wish, Felicity.”

“You acted like you did, last time Deadshot was in town.”

“I was--”

“Upset that Oliver didn’t show up. I know. But that’s not what we’re talking about.”

John pursed his lips. “You’re right.”

She waited. 

John paused, then added, “No stupid moves. No matter what the circumstances. No way Deadshot takes me too. Even if it means I have to wait a little longer.” 

“He’s taken enough good people,” she answered.

“I promise.”

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded. “I can live with that.”

He grinned and put a hand on her waist, leaned in closer to her body. 

“Life first. Revenge second,” she said.

“Agreed.”

She smiled. She looked tired, but happy. Grateful, even. “So are you going to ask if you can stay overnight?”

He leaned in for a slow, warm kiss. “Do I need to?”

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “No.”


End file.
